warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis Bow
} | name = Artemis Bow | gameimage = ArtemisBowIcon.png | cardimage = ArtemisBow.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 35 | description = Summon a mighty bow and unleash a volley of devastating arrows. Energy Drain Per Shot: 15 | damage = 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 (damage) | range = N/A | duration = N/A | misc = 3 / 4 / 6 / 7 (arrows) 1.5x (damage multiplier) 20% (status chance) 25% (critical chance) 2x (critical damage) | info = *Ivara wields her exalted bow as her primary weapon, allowing her to fire a spread of 3 / 4 / 6 / 7 arrows fanning in a vertical orientation. Each arrow inflicts 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 damage which is further increased by a 1.5x damage multiplier. **Damage distribution is 14% , 80% , and 6% . **Holding down the fire button will gradually reorient the spread to fan horizontally upon release. **Each arrow has 200% critical damage, 25% critical chance, and 20% status chance. *Damage is affected by Ability Strength and most mods, while the damage multiplier and the number of arrows are not. **For example, with a maxed , and , each arrow of a rank-3 Artemis Bow will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) 160 (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3) 1047.28}} damage. **The mods that affect Artemis Bow include: ***damage (e.g., ) ***physical (e.g. ) ***elemental (e.g. ) ***fire rate (e.g., ) ***multishot (e.g., ) ***punch through (e.g. ) ***critical chance and damage (e.g. and ) ***status chance (e.g. and ) *** **Artemis Bow is not affected by the equipped primary weapon's stats, weapon augments, Riven mods, class-specific mods (e.g. ) and Acolyte Mods. *Charged attacks will only reorient Artemis Bow's arrow spread and will confer no changes to projectile flight speed or damage. Charging speed is affected by fire rate mods. *Artemis Bow's arrows do not have innate punch through. However, much like the Boltor family, the arrows will push back and continue to travel after a kill, carrying the enemy's body and nailing them to the surface behind them. *Artemis Bow is affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. *While Artemis Bow is active, each shot will consume 15 energy. Artemis Bow will end if Ivara's energy falls below the energy cost per shot or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost and energy cost per shot are affected by Ability Efficiency. **Artemis Bow does not have a continuous energy drain. **Ivara cannot replenish energy using Trinity's Energy Vampire and Team Energy Restores while Artemis Bow is active; however, , Energy Orbs, and Zenurik's Energizing Dash can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. **Artemis Bow's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. *Melee attacks cannot be used while Artemis Bow is active. *Using the secondary fire button will make Artemis Bow instantly fire the currently equipped arrow type from Quiver. If used to fire arrows from Quiver, Artemis Bow will only shoot a single arrow, and each arrow will use Quiver's energy cost. **Using Quiver with the alternate fire method won't count as using an ability. *Artemis Bow's arrows can be controlled by Navigator. Only one of the arrows fired will be selected at random for manual control. *Artemis Bow's arrows can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. |augment = | tips = *With the majority of Grineer and Corpus enemies being humanoids that stand upright, firing the Artemis Bow uncharged to fire the spread vertically will allow it to deal the maximum amount of damage possible by ensuring all of the Artemis Bow's shots hit against them. In addition, this also has a high chance of dealing headshots, further enhancing the potential damage. **Due to the spreading nature of the shot, the Artemis Bow deals more damage at close range if used akin to a shotgun, which is useful for dealing massive damage to heavy units like Techs and Bombards. *Firing fully-charged horizontal spreads is ideal for taking out multiple enemies in clustered groups, or fast moving enemies. * works while Artemis Bow is active. *Using shotguns with Ivara's Artemis Bow is ill-advised due to shotgun mods being incompatible with Artemis Bow. | bugs = }} ru:Лук Артемиды Category:Ivara Category:Update 18 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Bow